1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guards to prevent children from contacting stove controls and more particularly pertains to preventing children from the dangers associated with improper contact with controls for stoves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oven and stove guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, oven and stove guards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding access to ovens and stoves by children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of oven and stove guards. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,705 to Caan discloses a range guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,524 to Elsasser discloses a safety device for child-proof gas stove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,955 to Ehrlich discloses a stove safety guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,393 to Knudsen discloses a protective shield for stove.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,008 to Williams discloses a child resistant stove guard.
In this respect, guards to prevent children from contacting stove controls according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing children from the dangers associated with improper contact with controls for stoves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved guards to prevent children from contacting stove controls which can be used for preventing children from the dangers associated with improper contact with controls for stoves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.